


The Demon

by Cezet



Series: Fairy Tales [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy helps Finn Balor after he actually invokes a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sami Zayn was pacing back and forth in front of a locker room door.  Suddenly, **she** was standing in front of him, as though she’d materialized.

“Sebille,” he breathed.

“You called, ibn akh?”   

“Ama, thank you for coming.”

Sebille extended her hand and Sami kissed it respectfully.  Many creatures such as she weren’t too fond of his kind and, though secure as he could be in her love, being well-mannered couldn’t hurt.

He paused for a moment, not sure what to say, how to begin.  She waited patiently as she studied his worried face.

“My friend is in trouble,” he said finally.

“My sunshine, you know I offered my help to your Kevin once.  I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve been refused and he was adamant,” Sebille told him sadly.

“He’s not my Kevin,” Sami said, blushing, “and this is about Devitt.”

“Your little draoi friend?  What has he done now?” Sebille asked, smiling, “Invoked something a bit too mischievous?”

In a rush, Sami blurted out, “He didn’t know what he was doing, you know, he never really understood it, what he was doing, what he is, but something got in his head.  When he came to NXT, he changed his name to Finn Balor.  He called it the demon and his paint has changed and now he’s in the room behind me but he’s not him.”

“Balor?  He tried to summon Béimnech?” she queried.

“I don’t know.  I don’t know what happened.”

Sebille’s posture grew even straighter, “Move aside.”

Sami jumped out of her way and she entered the room.

 

 

Balor felt her the moment she arrived and was waiting with a snarling smirk on his vessel’s face when she walked in.

“Lady Sebille.  What an honor,” he spat venomously as he stood from the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Balor,” she said, nodding once.

Balor spread his arms and turned around.  “This new body of mine is truly spectacular, wouldn’t you say?”

Sebille looked the body up and down appreciatively.  “Yes, I’d certainly agree with you.”

Balor grinned and stepped closer to her.  Sebille quickly leaned forward to press her lips to his and suddenly Balor was being pushed out of the body by a huge wave of power.

“No!” he screamed, though the body’s lips no longer moved at his command, “I will not release this body!”

Sebille’s voice surrounded him, coming from everywhere at once, though her lips were still pressed against those of the body he’d taken.  “If you’d made a true bargain with the human, I wouldn’t be able to force you out like this.  You just took him to ride and, though you are strong, without his acquiescence, your seat will ever be assailable.”

Balor’s screaming rage intensified as he felt his grasp on the body slipping away.  He surged forward hard and was able to bring the arms up around her and slam her backwards into the wall.  Try as he might, he couldn’t break the kiss.  Sebille had deepened it and the body was responding without his direction.  Bitterness and resentment laced his rage.  He knew it was only a short time before she’d succeed in forcing him out.  He stopped trying to control the whole body and focused instead on what he could do.  He sought out the human’s natural darkness, the part that made hurting others so excitingly sweet.  He tore a piece from his incorporeal self, merging the two together and then soaked the human’s heart in this combined darkness.  Yes, he might be ousted now, but a part of him would always remain.  It would give him a hold to come back and whisper to the human of him, so the bargain could be fully struck in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn came back to himself with a woman in his arms.  He was pressing her up against a wall and kissing her.  He felt hot all over and lust-drunk.  Wait, how had he gotten here?  Who was this woman?  He pulled back from the kiss.

“Hello, Finn,” said Sebille.

Finn jumped backwards, nearly tripping over a chair that was behind him.  Oh, no, no, no he thought.  He could not be kissing Sami’s family member.  How exactly were they related again?  He’d only met her once and Sami had been vague.

“Sebille!  What is going on?  I am so sorry!  I don’t know what came over me or how this happened?  Where is Sami?”

“Calm yourself.  Sami asked me to come here and help you, little draoi.”

“Help me?  Help me what?” Finn asked in confusion and panic.

Sebille reached out and stroked his face and he instantly felt peace.

“Finn, you’ve been inviting the spirits into you.  Your makeup rituals drew them and one would come along for a ride in your body when you’d go to the ring.  They were small spirits that couldn’t stay long.”

Finn knew she spoke the truth, though he didn’t know how.  The part of him that knew there were no such things as spirits and wasn’t that silly was drowned out by the sureness of her voice and the deep conviction he felt at her words.

“I, I thought I was just getting in the zone for my match.  The makeup was part of the state of mind.  I felt in the moment, yet also far away with it on and not as nervous.  Stronger.”

“You were allowing an outing in your body in return for their strength.  Now, though, you’ve invoked a demon king.  You took his name, drew his eye upon you, in every way called out to him.”

A part of Finn was scared, but the peace resonating from where Sebille was cupping his face steadied him.  He nuzzled into her hand without thinking about it.  She stepped closer.

“This can’t be happening,” he said quietly, almost to himself instead of to her, “Those are just old superstitions.”

Sebille laughed and said, “Finn, look at me.  Look. At. Me.”

Finn looked and saw eyes too large to be human, eyes that were solid black, blacker than anything he’d ever seen.  He saw pale skin glowing as though moonlight shone on it despite them being in a closed room.  Then, he saw wings.  Unbidden, his hand reached out, brushing past the strange gray dress Sebille was wearing and touched one diaphanous wing.  It shimmered in shifting grays and blacks and blues and purples.

“I need ta sit down,” Finn said, his accent becoming even more pronounced in his confusion.

Sebille nodded and Finn sat heavily in the folding chair behind him.  She walked to the door opening it and motioning for Sami to come into the room

Sami threw himself at Finn.  “Are you ok?  Are you hurt?  Are you you?” Sami babbled.

“What is going on, Sami?  She said I was invoking spirits and she’s got wings,” Finn asked, pulling Sami into a hug.  He needed the touch of a friend to ground him right now.

“It’s true,” Sami said quietly, “I didn’t think it was a big deal.  They were only little spirits when I saw it and you didn’t know and I thought you’d be safe.  Please don’t hate me.”

“I can’t blame ya for not telling me.  I wouldn’t have believed ya.”

Sami let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Finn harder.  Then, he looked at Sebille. 

“Thank you,” he said, tearing up.

“Balor left a piece of himself.  He’ll be back to try again,” she warned.

“What?” asked Finn at the same time that Sami said, “Can’t you get it out?”

Sebille shook her head.  “It is tied to his heart.  Taking it out would result in Finn’s death.  I assume that would be unacceptable to you?”

She had such an honestly curious look on her face when she asked the question that it made Finn shudder a bit as he fully accepted her as non-human.

“Yeah, very unacceptable,” Sami answered for him.

Sebille nodded as though this was the answer she’d expected, but not been completely certain of. 

“He’ll have to accept it fully, the dark part of himself that allowed Balor in, and integrate it all instead of walling it away.”

“Can you help him do that?” Sami asked.

“Yes,” said Sebille with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
